


A dad and his kids (BOOK TWO)

by Queenslittlesister



Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: Cops, Dentists, M/M, Multi, Other, socialservices, tickle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:48:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28407993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queenslittlesister/pseuds/Queenslittlesister
Summary: This is book two from my first Dad and his kids bookFreddie Marries Jim and the three boys dont approve
Relationships: Jim Hutton/Freddie Mercury
Comments: 3
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

**1.Marriage**

*Freddie's p.o.v*

Hi again,i'm now getting married to the love of my life.Jim Hutton,he's Irish and i love him,i'm 22 now,Brian is six,John is two and roger's four."Brian get ready!",i said,Jim wanted to see the kids,we're getting Married in a month.We're going to see my parents today."BRIAN",i shout again.I had got the other two ready,"Brian get ready",i said walking into his room,"no",he said,"Brian,we're only going to see my parents today",i said,"fine",he sulked,"cheer up Brian,i might get ice cream",i said.he nods and get's ready.

We go out to my car,i get them in and strapped in.We get going.Once we get there,we wait for Jim,he turns up,the kids are sat with my parents and Kash."i love you",i said to him,"love you too Freddie",Jim said.We walk into my parents house,i notice Brian glaring,"Brian",i warn,he nods."oh Farrokh",my mum said,"its Freddie",i said."father",i said,"farrokh",he said.I kissed Jim again."Bri,you okay?",i asked,"i'm fine dad",he said,i kiss his cheek and sat John on my lap as Roger is on Brian's lap.

How am i gonna tell my parents that i'm gay."mum,dad",i said,"yes",my mum said,"i'm gay",i said."Get out",my father said,"fine",i said,i got up and left the boys following well i still had John in my hold,Brian held Jim's hand."love,calm down",Jim said."fine",i said.we drive back.Jim is moving in with us."i'll see you tomorrow",i said to him,we kissed again as Brian ran past us.

I shut the front door and sat on the sofa,how could he?my own dad,kicks me out."dad"Brian said,"yes",i said,"i'm sorry",he said,"for what?",i asked.."attitude....",he said,"Brian,you did nothing",i said."i know you don't like my boyfriend,mister",i said to him,tickling his side,he giggled."dad,i do,i'm just getting used to it,i'm used to seeing you with girls",he said,"of course",i said.


	2. Moving in

*Freddie's p.o.v*

I made sure Brian,John and roger were with Kashmira,she has her own flat,she moved out after hearing i was kicked out.I helped Jim move in.I went and got the kids,"Boys",i said,"daddy!",Roger said,"hi baby",i said."Hi dad",Brian said,holding a toddling Johns hand."come on",i said.i picked up john.

*two weeks later*

Since Jim had moved in,it made our lives easier,he had proposed to me a year ago,we had planned the wedding for next month."i love you Jim so much",i said,"i love you too",he said,we kissed as the kids were in the play room,playing.we made out,me on Jim's lap,my arms around his neck,his around my waist,he left hickeys on my neck."mm yes",i moan as we lock the door."fuck yes",i said.we pulled apart to breathe. 

"DAD!",Brian shouts.I put my shirt on and jeans."yes Bri",i said,"John's had an accident",he said,"oh Johnny",i said,i pick up John and put him on the change table,he had pissed himself.i changed his diaper."aww",i said.i kissed the tip of johns nose,he scrunches it.i giggled at him.I swooped Brian up in my arms and held him,he yawned,"sleepy?",i ask,he nods,i put him in bed as Jim puts the other two in bed."night boys",i said.

Jim wraps his arms around me .i jumped,"fucker",i said,"you love me",he said,i kissed him to shut him up.I changed into sweatpants,i didn't wear a shirt same with Jim,we get in bed and cuddle.I yawned and fell asleep,Jim wraps his arm around me,i snuggle into him.

The next morning,i was still in bed."Freddie kitten",Jim said."go away",i said,"no,you have to get up",he said."i don't want to",i said,"you have to",he said."the boys have a dentist appointment and again you're the dentist in the family",Jim said"fine i'm up",i said.I got dressed for the day,"Brian get up",i said.Jim had the other two ready,"Brian get up and get dressed and brush your teeth",i said sternly,"okay dad",he said,i kissed his forehead.The boys know i'm a dentist now since i quit the band after what had happened.

We get to my Dentist office,"Brian",i said softly,"don't make me"he said."Brian,you realise,i'm your dentist and i'm gentle",i said,kissing his cheek,he nods,"I know you're scared,do you wanna be a brave Lion",i said.he nods again.

"in the chair",i said,i helped him into it.I lean it back,"its okay",i said,i hit my head twice while trying to find the gloves.i finally found them and put them on along with the mask.I put face masks on the other two to stop germs for now and keep them entertained."open wide Bri",i said,"I know you're scared,i'm only give you three a check up and cleaning",i said."o o okay"he stuttered."i'm going to be gentle",i said."open wide,my little lion",i said.Brian does and i check his teeth.I put the mirror and explorer down,i pick up the dental brush and paste,i put a pea size on it and start the cleaning."i'm almost done",i cooed.

A few minutes later,i'm done.I sit up the chair,"there we go all done",i said."See?wasn't so bad",i said.I kissed his cheek,Roger hopped into the chair,i had a booster cushion in it for it.I leaned the chair back,"open wide roggie bear",i said,"No",he said,he's four and can say full sentences."roggie bear,i wont hurt you,see how i gentle i was with Bri Bri",i said,"want Bri",he said."oh?you want to sit in the chair with Bri",i said,he nods,Brian already knew to pick up roger and sit in the chair."now will you open",i said,he nods and does,i only gave him a check up,didn't want to traumatise him.I did the same with John.

I cleaned up for the day,i didn't want to deal with Ben,Joe and Gwilym.I walked out of my office,locking it.I walked out with my family when Ben pulled me back,i choked.he lets go."what",i said,"we all wanted to apologise for what happened",Ben said,"to late Benjamin",i said.I walked out and we walked home.

Once we get home,the boys ran off to their room.Me and Jim go to our room,we both strip after locking the door."fuck Jim",i moaned."so tight for me",he said."fuck yes i am",i moaned as he sucked on my neck."FUCK Yes right there!",i moan."f fuck me",i said,"soon",he said."call me daddy",he said,"yes _daddy_ ",i said."good boy",he said,"no cumming",he said,"i wont daddy",i said.he fingered me,pumping my cock."I need to Cu um",i moaned."don't you dare", he said grinning,we kissed again."ah ah oh",i moaned."words",he said,"cock i need your cock",i said."okay baby",he said.

he put a condom on and lubed,pushing into me.He let me adjust to it,"fuck yes move",i said.he nods and starts to fuck me"so fucking tight for me",he said,"ah Oh Yes just Oh for you",i moaned as he hit my prostate."I need to cum,can i?",i asked,"soon darling soon",he said,i nod panting."cum for me",he said,i do and sub drop.

"fucking hell",i panted.we clean up and dress ourselves.Jim gets in bed with me as the other three are in bed already.we cuddled and kissed. 


	3. Sick day

*Freddie's p.o.v*

"Jimmmmmm!",i whined,"yes honey",he said,"I feel sick",i said."i'll go deal with the kids first them you",he said,i nod and bury myself under my blankets.Brian runs in to me,"hey whats wrong?",i ask,"daddy,i feel sick",he said,"aww come here",i said,he gets in the bed with me,i put the blanket on him,i'm wearing a hoodie and sweatpants,Brian was cuddled into my side,Roger and John toddled in.they yawned and climbed into the bed as well.I'm stuck with my three kids,i don't mind."aww",Jim said,"shut up",i said.

"no,this is cute",Jim said,"the three of them are sick as well",i said,coughing a little,Jim picked up John so Roger could cuddle into my other side.I got out of ed and put the blanket on Roger and Brian.I go downstairs and take my medicine."hello sunshine",Jim said,"you mother fucker",i said."love you too",he said."Mary's coming over later to see the kids",i said,"that's fine,she can't have you",he said,"Jim,i'll always be yours",i said,he kissed my cheek.

*Few hours later*

I checked on the three sick boys."dad",Brian whimpers."i know Bri",i said softly,Roger crawled to me,i picked him up and put his head on my shoulder as i sat on the floor with him in my lap.John is in his swinger.Brian's on my bed."get some sleep,come get me if you need me",i said,"I know dad",he said,i kissed his cheek.Then a knock at the door goes,"Roggie its okay",i said with a smile,kissing his cheek.I answer the door and let Mary in.

"hi",i said,"hello",she said,"where are Brian and John",she asks,"in bed,,they're sick as am i and roger",i said,Jim walked behind me,jabbing my side with his elbow,i kicked his shin and smirked at him.Roger had fallen asleep on me.Ben and the other two wanted to come over,i let them i finally accepted the apology.I went and put roger in his room with John with him in their cribs.Brian is in my bed.

The three show up.Ben,Joe and Gwilym."give me a few minutes",i said,i was stressing to much,i'm sick with the flu the kids have a fever.I sat on my bed,sweating a lot,dizzy and light headed.I went and checked on the kids,Brian has gone to their shared room.I was close to fainting.I sat in my room and downed a bottle of water,i took off my top and kept my sweatpants on.I walked to Jim and whined into his shoulder."i know love i know",he said."cuddles now",i said,"demanding",he mumbled,"I heard that",i said,"you were supposed to",he said."m sick and i need cuddles",i said."later",he said,"fine",i said.

A few days pass and i got better as did the kids."good morning sweetheart",Jim said."go away Jimmy",i said.Brian's got school today,i got dressed and dropped him off at school.John and Roger are with Mary and Kashmira.Me and Jim have our alone time."strip kitten,i know you want me",he said in a teasing tone."fuck you Hutton",i said,"gladly",he said,i kissed him to shut him up.he both stripped."tie me up",i said,"you sure?",he said,"yes i am",i said,"Mmm okay",he said,he grabbed the soft satin rope and tied it around my wrists,tying them to the headboard,i bucked when he squeezed my hip.

"never do that",i said.he skitters in his fingers on my side,i giggled."love you",i said,"love you too sunshine",he said,"shut up",i said playfully."so then,you gonna be good for me?",he asks,"yes daddy i am",i said."good",he said,kissing me again,he grabs the riding crop,he's in his boxers."do we remember rules?",he asks,i nod and yawn from being stressed all day.he kisses my forehead."safe word?",he asked,I thought for a moment,"love",i said,"okay",he said.he ties my ankles to the end of the bed,tickling the sole of my foot,i giggled."do not cum until i say",Jim said,kissing me again,"yes daddy",i said into the kiss.

Jim fingered me as i moaned and squirmed,i hit my head twice on the headboard.He peppered kisses to my thighs as he fingered me,"cum for me baby",he said,"ah oh shit",i moaned as i came.Me and Jim are both into Medical play."SHIT",i said,i got up and got dressed after cleaned up,i got the kids and brought them home."Bri Bri whats wrong?",i asked,he moved his left hand from his eye"who did it?",i asked."n no one",he said,"Brian",i warn."No one",he said,"go to your room,we'll talk later",i said,he nods,i kiss his cheek.

He goes to his room as told.I made dinner for the boys,Jim kept an eye on John and roger,Brian had his dinner early,i opened his door and walked to him,sitting him in my lap.he jumps."hi",i said,"Brian,tell me",i said,"No",he said,"Bri i want to help",i said,"f fine",he said."i was beat up",he said,"for what?",i asked."they were making fun of you and Jim and Roger and John",Brian said,"come here",i said,i kiss his cheek and wipe away his tears."Brian,you didn't have to defend us,i know you wanted to but if it happens again,tell us",I said softly,rubbing his back,he nods.

I take him to the bathroom and sit him on the edge on the bath,i wet a towel and gently press it to his left eye."shh i know it hurts",i cooed."shh its okay",i cooed.he cries into my chest,i take him downstairs and sit him on the kitchen counter.i put my hands on my hips."Brian look at me",i said sassing.he does,i wiped his tears and took off his shirt in case he had anymore bruises."OW",he whimpers right on his ribs,"aww a little bruise on your ribs",i said,i put an ice pack on his ribs,he shivers,"i know its cold",i said,tickling his tummy,he giggled as i did,squirming.I picked him up and held him like a baby,still tickling him.

"dahahhd",he giggled.I kissed his cheeks until he was a giggling mess of a kid,my child."okay i'll stop",i said,i kissed his forehead.Jim walked in and squeezed my side,i almost dropped Brian.I squealed.Jim slid his hands up my shirt as Brian walked off to his room again,"Jim don't you dare",i said."don't do what?",he teased.Jim started tickling me.I squealed and thrashed as he kept up his attack."S stop it!",i giggle as he pecked feathery kisses to my neck making me thrash harder,he lets me go and i run to our room.I hid under the blanket.

Jim walked to the bed,i felt him poking around.I moved away a little.he pulls away the blanket,i squealed and laid on my back as Jim sat between my legs,tickling me again."Jim No s stop itttt!",i squealed and laughed."aww",he said tickling my sides more and moving to my ribs.he pins my arms above me and straddles my waist,he had tied them to the headboard(Wrists).

Jim poked and prodded at my sides,i squealed and squirmed,kicking my legs.Jim unties my wrists.


	4. the wedding

*Freddie's p.o.v*

Its my wedding day today,i was in a suit.I'm nervous as fuck.I kept the kids with Mary.I asked Kash to walk me down the isle since our parents didn't want to come."do you Freddie Mercury take Jim Hutton as your lawful husband?",the priest asked."i do",i said."do you Jim Hutton take Freddie Mercury as your lawful husband",the priest asks him,"I do",Jim said."You may now kiss the Groom!",the priest announces as me and Jim kiss.putting our wedding rings on each others hand."i love you",i said,"i love you too",he said,we kiss again but a short kiss. _Our_ kids run up to us(Brian,John and roger)."we love you",Brian said,"we love you too",i said.

We were having our reception at our home.My mum forced my dad to go.she had smacked his head.

The next morning,i got up and ready,i put on my white button up and a black waistcoat button up and my black trousers,i put on my socks and smart shoes,i helped John and roger get ready.Once i got them ready,i picked up John and walked downstairs with him."hello handsome",Jim said to us,John was squirming,"i know bud",i said,i put him in his highchair and cut up a bit of fruit.Brian had cereal.We had everything set up in the back garden.After breakfast was out the way,i did my hair,"boo!",Jim said,"FUCK!",i squealed."fuck you Jim",i said,"i'll gladly fuck you",he said.he pinched at my sides."J Jim s stop it!",i squeal and giggle."i don't think so",he said.he tickled my sides,i squeal.

"Jihihim s stop,i i have to do my hair!",i squealed in one breathe as he seized the torture.I finished my hair and walked to Jim,pushing him onto the bed.we kissed."DAD!",Brian calls."we here for what not a minute",i said."just go Kitten",Jim said."shut up you",i said."or what?",Jim asks,"o this",i said kissing him again."Dadddddd!",Brian whined,"okay okay i'm coming",i said.I walked downstairs and fixed my hair,brushing it back.

I answer the door,my parents and Kash walk in and Mary."handsome as always",Mary and Kash said."aww thank you",i said,Jim walked up behind me and wrapped his arms around my waist,"mama"i said,we hug Jim lets me go,his parents are coming,"father",i said,"Farrokh",he said.I rolled my eyes as John toddled to us,"did he just?",i said,"he walked",i said,"Jim",i said,"yes honey",he said,i pointed to John,"he's walking",i said,"john come here",i said,he walked to me,i cried.I wiped my eyes with a tissue and threw that tissue away.

"oh my lord",i said,"i know honey",Jim said ,i picked up John,giving him to Brian to hold or walk with.I open the door to the three boys."come in",i said,"so emotional already?",Ben asked,"John took his first steps at two years old",i said.John walks to me"see?",i said.John walked to Ben,giggling in baby."hey bud",Ben said to him,kissing his cheek.John toddled to Brian as giggled."he's cute",i said."he's yours",Ben said,Joe poked Ben,"Joeyyyyyy",Ben whines,"shush",Joe said,"Gwilym like to apologise",i said,"no",he said,"Gwil you can leave",i said.Ben and Joe are on my side,"yes what he said",Ben said."Gwilym out",i said,he left.

My dad pulled me aside,"yes?",i said,he slapped me,"what the fuck dad!?",i yelled at him,i ran out the living room and to my room,slamming the door behind me.

*No one's p.o.v*

Freddie ran to his room after his dad had slapped him.He slammed the door behind him."sorry,i'll be back in a moment",Jim said.he ran off to his and Freddie's room only to find his husband,sobbing."Freddie baby",Jim said,"Get out",Freddie said,"no love its me",Jim said ."come here babe",Jim said to him softly,taking Freddie in his arms."shh its okay",Jim cooed,"i want my dad to leave",Freddie said,"why?Whats happened?",Jim asked,"he slapped me",Freddie said.Jim wiped Freddie's tears,"babe,forget him,its our day",Jim said,Freddie nods.

*Freddie's p.o.v*

Brian,roger ran into our room,John in Brian's arms,"whats wrong boys?",i asked,"nothing",Brian said,"if you're worried for me,i'm okay",i said."Brian,move your hand",i said softly,he does,i grabbed a towel and pressed it to his forehead,"what happened?",i asked,"i slipped",he said,"aww",i said.i put a plaster on his forehead,he had a tiny cut.

"Jim get everyone to leave",i said,he nods.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

I'm ending my book here

i am making a new book where Brian adopts two kids and its a Maylor book.

Brian adopts Freddie and John


End file.
